A point of interest (“PoI”) represents a geographical location with personal importance to users in the field of location-enabled mobile computing. Identification of PoIs has become one of the pillars of the mobile communications experience. However, PoI identification (localization and characterization) is often challenging, taking significant time and resources which resources are often geographically dispersed.